Many children participate in organized athletic competitions. Many of these competitions are held outdoors at large complexes that have limited seating Not only is the seating limited for spectators, e.g. parents, but the seating can also be limited for the children participating in the athletic events.
Portable seating devices are frequently used to provide seating for both the spectators and the participants of these athletic events. For example, folding chairs that are made of a flexible durable fabric material attached to a frame made of rods are typically carried to the sporting event by the parents of the participants so that the parents can sit while watching their children play. These portable chairs are designed for only one person, are not that sturdy and can be bulky to carry. These portable chairs are typically not used by the participants in the athletic event because only one child can fit on the chair and the participating children typically want to sit together as a team during the event. Furthermore, these known folding chairs typically do not provide protection from the elements, e.g., rain, sun, etc.